blackstone_fortress_homebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Space Crusade
This is a guide for using the Blackstone Fortress components with the ruleset for Advanced Space Crusade. Using Blackstone Fortress Tiles Movement Models can move one hex per movement point. Two normal models or one unmanoeuverable model can fit in one hex. However, this means that for many combat encounters, fast models like genestealers and tyranid warriors can traverse the whole map in one charge. Scaled Movement To preserve the scale of ASC, you can instead move models between the centre of a hex and an edge (the line dividing two hexes) with one movement point. In the following rules, a "space" is considered to be a hex centre or hex edge. A model can take cover by moving to a vertex (the point where edges meet). Facing Facing on Blackstone hexes is similar to facing on ASC squares. A model in the centre of a hex must always be facing one of edges of the hex. This orientation is preserved if the model is on an edge or vertex. A model's front facing is its front three hex edges (at 10 o'clock, 12 o'clock, 2 o'clock). Its rear facing is the single hex edge behind (at 6 o'clock). The remaining edges are its side facings (at 4 o'clock, 8 o'clock). If a rule says the model can turn 90-degrees, it instead turns one hex facing. Area Effect Weapons Using the scaled method of movement, if the target is in a hex centre, models in an adjacent hex edges are also attacked. Similarly, if the target is on a hex edge, models in adjacent hex centres or edges are attacked. Force Lists EXPLORERS 50 Points Each |} 1) Janus Draik has the following abilities: *'Hero.' Janus Draik has 1 Fate Point *'Inspired Strategist.' Janus Draik adds +3 to the Explorer's roll for extra actions. 2) Espern Locarno has the following abilities: * Hero. Espern Locarno has 1 Fate Point. * Psychic. Espern Locarno has 20 psi points. He can use psi points in the following ways: ** Force Weapon. If Espern Locarno is equipped with a force weapon, after he rolls a close combat to hit die you can add 1 to the result for each psi point he expends. ** Force Barrier. Espern Locarno can use a movement point and expend 1 or more psi points to create a force barrier. The force barrier can also be created as a reaction. Place the force barrier marker in the same space as Espern or in a space adjacent to him. Allied models have a bonus to their armour value equal to the number of psi points expended if they are in the same space as the force barrier token or adjacent to it. The marker is removed at the start of the explorer's next turn. ** Mental Command. Espern Locarno can use a ready weapon action to move one enemy model 1 space per psi point expended, up to the enemy model's speed. 3) Taddeus the Purifier has the following abilities: *'Hero.' Taddeus has 1 Fate Point. *'Rallying Cry.' If an attack would kill Taddeus or an explorer adjacent to him, the attack roll must be re-rolled once. SERVANTS OF THE ABYSS 40 points per Blip. *1 x Obsidius Mallex *2 x Black Legionnaire *2 x Traitor GuardsmenWhen a blip is revealed, roll 1D to see what each guardsman is amred with: **1–2) Traitor Guardsman Sergeant **3–6) Traitor Guardsman with lasgun **7–8) Traitor Guardsman with flamer **9–12) Traitor Guardsman with laspistol and close combat weapon. *2 x Negavolt Cultists *1 x Rogue Psyker *2 x Chaos Beastman |} 1) Obsidius Mallex has 1 Fate Point. 2) Traitor guardsmen carry frag grenades. 3) Negavolt Cultists. Voltgheist Field. When a negavolt cultist is killed, roll D12. On a 9+, the cultist is not killed. 4) A rogue psyker has 10 psi points, which it can use in the following ways: *'Empower.' When the rogue psyker makes a close combat attack roll, it expends 2 psi points to add 2 to the roll. *'Disrupt.' When the explorer player rolls for extra actions, each rogue psyker expends 2 psi points to impart a cumulative -2 penalty on the roll. *'Regenerate.' When the rogue psyker would be killed, it can expend 6 psi points to remain alive. Blackstone Denizens |} 1) Spindle Drone. Threat Level Rising Each time a spindle drone is killed, each other spindle drone gains a +2 bonus to hit rolls until the end of the combat.